A Quick Chat
by GearsGirl6295
Summary: When Bernie arrives at Azura, she finds Sam in need of a little help. The problem? Damon Baird. Rated T for language and some lime.
1. Chapter 1

Bernie Mataki reached out a gloved hand to tap Samantha Byrne on the shoulder. The brunette, in turn, jumped with surprise at the unexpected gesture before spinning around, her started expression relaxing as her gaze fell upon the old gear.

A small smile touched Sam's tired face as Bernie gave her a hug. It was nice having her around again, especially after everything that had happened since she'd left for Anvil Gate some time ago. After pulling back, Bernie's tender grin was wiped away as she looked Sam over, the motherly gear at once noticing the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bernie asked as Sam tried and failed to hide what was on her mind.

_Damnit…_

"N-nothing, I'm just a bit tired. That's all," Sam lied, attempting to go back to cleaning her sniper rifle. She knew it was no good as Bernie took a seat next to her; eyes searching her face with that "don't bullshit me" look. The aging south-islander had only just arrived at Azura yesterday, but she'd wasted no time checking in on everyone, taking her role as "honorary mom" seriously. And after learning of Dom's death, she'd taken a particular interest in the well-being of the ones who'd been especially close to him. Now it was Sam's turn for a chat.

The young woman sighed, staring at her boots before meeting Bernie's gaze. Her brown eyes could no longer mask her pain, and Bernie caught on instantly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's Baird," Sam finally mustered, her voice low as she looked over her shoulder around the empty room, wanting to make sure they were alone before continuing. Bernie arched an eyebrow before groaning, slowly reaching up to touch her forehead.

"Alright, what did that tosser say this time," she muttered, her voice a mixture of weariness and aggravation. "Why can't he play nice?" She thought to herself. "I leave him alone for a minute and- Wait." Bernie's face contorted with confusion. She knew Sam wouldn't come to tell her that Baird had hurt her feelings. He'd been a bastard to her before, and she'd handled it on her own.

"Is he alright?" Bernie finally spoke, unable to hide her concern for the blonde. She'd already visited with him when she'd arrived the previous morning, and he seemed fine, all things considered. But with Baird, she knew, one can never really tell how he's doing.

"Oh, yeah, he's ok." Sam shook her head, dismissing Bernie's questioning gaze as she spoke. "It's just…I don't know, I…" she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she continued. "The last couple of days, he's been…different."

Bernie's mouth fell open a bit as Sam recounted the moment after Baird had learned of Dom's death; the soft tone of his voice when he'd spoken to her, the look in his eyes as he smiled at her. Sam shivered inwardly as she remembered how he'd touched her arm before leaving, her mind replaying the feel of his skin against her own.

"I think he likes me." Sam's eyes went wide as she finished her sentence, as if she were trying to comprehend what she'd just said. Before Bernie could voice her joy though, Sam's face returned to its pained expression.

"At least, I thought he did," she added quietly, a slight scowl on her face as Bernie's wore a puzzled look once more.

"What do you mean?" Bernie asked, turning her head in an attempt to meet Sam's gaze as the brunette's eyes became fixed on her boots. Sam pursed her lips before deciding to answer.

"I don't know…He just seemed so…genuine." Sam made eye contact with the older woman as she spoke the last word, narrowing her eyes as she thought aloud.

"I saw his eyes Bernie; the way he looked at me…I'm not imagining this…"

Sam's thoughts returned to the events of last week, her mind replaying their moment together for the hundredth time.

"He was concerned for me. Like he…actually cared." Sam couldn't hide her confusion, almost sickness at the thought. "I mean, since when has Damon Baird been concerned about anyone?"

She shook her head abruptly, cutting Bernie short as she inhaled to speak. "But now he hasn't said anything else. I kind of expected him to…I don't know, elaborate. Voice his feelings for me." Sam smiled self-consciously, feeling her ears get hot as they turned red. "Maybe I'm just being childish…" she added near-silently, looking away.

Bernie sat quietly for a moment as she watched Sam fight back the urge to cry. Her expression slackened; a tender look in her eyes as she spoke with motherly compassion.

"When did you see him last?" she asked, placing a gloved hand over Sam's.

"Yesterday," the brunette replied, grumbling. "The bastard's been holed up in his new 'workshop' since day one."

Bernie thought for a moment, picturing Baird in one of the elaborate offices he'd claimed for a workspace once they'd decided to call the hotel home.

"And how was he?"

Sam shrugged, her reddish eyes still locked on her boots. "The same. I brought him some spare parts me and Anya collected on a salvage run, but he's just…" She raked a hand through her dark hair, her frustration clearly getting the best of her. "God, he's just so clueless. I could say anything to him; I'll smile, try to act nice and he's still such an asshole."

Bernie winced at Sam's harsh words, but kept her voice even.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" she asked coolly.

Sam looked up with surprise.

"Well no," she admitted, looking down again. She could feel Bernie's gaze as she quietly waited for her to say more. "To be honest, I wouldn't even know what to say." Sam lowered her voice significantly, as if embarrassed.

"I like him Bernie." Sam looked at her friend with glassy eyes as the old south-islander smiled kindly. "There's just…something about him. He drives me crazy. I mean," she laughed in spite of herself. "I've seriously wanted to put a bullet in his chest more then a few times before." The brunette sighed, her expression sobering. "But no matter what I do, I can't get him out of my head. I think," she looked up once more, the fear in her voice palpable. "I think I love him." The sentence came out in a whisper as a single tear ran down Sam's cheek.

Bernie was speechless as she watched Sam, tough-as-nails, don't-take-shit-from-anyone Samantha Byrne shed tears, hopelessly in love with Damon Baird.

"Aw, sweetheart…" Bernie mustered, squeezing Sam's hand as the younger gear struggled to control her emotions. Sam. In love with…Baird. _The bugger…_She wasn't going to let him blow it.

"Sam?" Bernie asked softly, cringing at the sight of her tear-stained face.

Sam shook her head, ignoring Bernie's questioning tone. "I've felt this way before, Bernie. But…" her voice cracked as she tried to finish and Bernie felt instantly sorry for her, recalling her interest in Dom. _Poor thing._ Even she knew it would have never worked between the two, but she couldn't help feeling bad for her. Sam obviously had feelings for Baird, but probably didn't want to jeopardize their friendship in an attempt to pursue them.

"I'm just scared…" Sam whispered, choking back tears.

Bernie's brow knitted sympathetically. "I don't think you have anything to worry about Sam."

Sam was clearly confused as she wiped her eyes. "What do you mean?" she questioned, her voice coming as a soft whimper.

"Baird, he- Well," Bernie smiled, shaking her head as she lowered her gaze. "He's not that good at…using his nice words." She wore an expression so full of pity that Sam furrowed her brow, feeling bad for the man they spoke of.

"The poor sod doesn't have a clue how to talk to women."

Bernie reached out to touch Sam's arm as the brunette laughed softly, sniffling.

"Well, you're right about that for sure."

Bernie nodded. "I'll bet he feels the same way you do Sam."

The young woman's face brightened at her words. "You-You really think so?" She asked; her voice sounding more like a little girl's then the strong soldier Bernie had come to know, which made the older woman soften her tone even more.

"I do. Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get through to him somehow."

Bernie smiled, wiping away the tears that still lingered on Sam's face, glistening like diamonds against her tanned cheeks.

Sam mirrored her expression, unable to adequately express her gratitude. "Thanks Bernie," she finally managed, throwing her arms around the old gear in a tender hug.

"Anytime love," Bernie replied as Sam released her.

"Just don't hit him, ok?" She added with a laugh as they stood, Sam slinging her rifle across her back as the pair made their way out of the small room.

Bernie chuckled, recalling old times. "Oh, don't worry." She smiled deviously. "I don't think it'll come to that. He learned his lesson the first time, I assure you." Her grin softened as she began to part ways with Sam, who was no doubt on her way to get a drink. "We'll just have a chat," she called, waving her goodbye, Sam doing the same.

"Alright, I trust you," the brunette called back before disappearing around the corner. Bernie watched her go, and then shook her head with a good-natured laugh as she walked down the hallway in search of her favorite blonde mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2

_The following day..._

Baird took a deep breath before rapping softly on Sam's door.

"Sam? Sam, you in there?" He knocked again, a bit harder this time. The mechanic heard movement behind the door as he stood still.

"Hey, Sam?" He tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. The hinges creaked softly as he swung it opened to find Sam standing at the dresser in her underwear. She didn't seem to notice the blonde as she clipped on her bra. Damon Baird wasn't to be mistaken for a gentleman, but he instinctively turned around.

"Shit Sam, you could have warned me I'd be walking in on you half naked," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in what could only be described as embarrassment. Sam seemed to purposefully prolong her dressing process, taking her time to select a tank top from the drawer as Baird stood, back turned awkwardly. He was visibly uncomfortable. _Good. _

"Oh, what's wrong Blondie? Never seen a girl in her underwear before? Well, there's a first time for everything I guess…"

_Low blow. _Baird was glad she still refused to make eye contact with him as he felt his cheeks burn. He waited for her to finally slip on her shirt before walking closer, lips pursed with frustration. Sam strode past him to the closet, ignoring his existence.

"What's eatin' you?" Baird asked, refusing to dignify her jab with a comment. "You could've answered the door. I knocked a few times." Sam did her best to look confused as she tugged on a pair of tan cargos.

"Really? Hmm, didn't hear you."

"Bullshit," Baird spat, his patience slowly slipping away as he tried to keep his cool. If Sam noticed his tone as he cursed, she didn't let on. The blonde-haired gear watched her silently as she strapped on her boots. The south-islander casually combed her fingers through her dark hair, which was still damp from her shower as she wandered into the bathroom. Baird stayed rooted to one spot, arms crossed over his chest, simply turning his body as she moved.

"You gonna tell me what you want?" Sam asked coolly, the toiletries on the counter of her small bathroom suddenly very interesting. She began organizing them, turning all the labels to the front, not bothering to look at Baird as he stood watching with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

She then decided to sit down on the bed. Sam looked up at Baird for the first time, expectant. His overall presence was getting to her. The blonde at once noted how tired she looked, despite the fact that she'd slept in that morning. It was now the afternoon and she'd just gotten dressed. Baird struggled to find his words as her dark eyes stared him down, and Sam sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you," The male gear said finally, doing his best to keep his voice steady. The weariness to Sam's expression worried him. She didn't look…right. Not herself at all.

"I'm all ears," Sam responded flatly, not bothering to look remotely interested in anything her visitor had to say. Baird went on anyway.

"I wanted to say, that…" His throat went dry, and his voice trailed off. Sam stood up from the bed, visibly angry now, much to Baird's confusion. This wasn't like one of their past squabbles; Sam's heavy eyes were blazing as she scanned his face.

"You selfish bastard…" She murmured, so low that Baird couldn't make it out. His brow knitted questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sam shouted, causing Baird to jump at her unexpected tone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, voice hushed.

"_What am I talking about?_" Sam's expression was bewildered as she repeated the mechanic's words. She searched his face for a bit before continuing, voice softer now.

"I've done all I could to talk to you the past couple of days and never, not once did you let on."

"Sam, listen." Now it was Baird's turn to get angry. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I've got things to do. So when you're ready to let the cat out of the bag, let me know." He turned and stormed off towards the door.

"So you were going to just walk out on us? On me?"

_Oh shit. _Baird turned, feeling the color drain from his face. Sam had tears in her eyes; now he understood.

"Oh yeah, Bernie told me everything." The female gear shook her head, bottom lip quivering. "I tried _so_ hard. I wanted to talk, but…no." She shrugged as she finished her sentence. "Why couldn't you just let me try? What, did you think you were just going to lead me on like you did then push me aside?"

"Sam, I-" Baird began, his voice low before Sam interrupted, fighting the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now every time you have a gun in you're hand, that's what I have to worry about? I have to wonder what you're thinking about when you're alone?" Sam lowered her voice as her tears slowly crept down her face. "Do you know what it's like to go to bed at night scared, knowing your nightmares are waiting for you? Then to wake up, alone, sobbing, with no one there to tell you it's going to be alright? Do you know what it's like to be _afraid_ to be alone?"

Baird stood with his arms at his sides, completely still. He didn't know what to say.

"I lost Dom." Sam choked. "He's gone, forever. I didn't think I'd have to go through that all over again. Not with you." She threw her arms up, inhaling sharply with her sobs. "Well you know what? I'm done trying." Her voice cracked. "I just can't do this anymore." Sam fell onto her bed, sitting with her head resting in her hands as she sobbed. Baird was frozen, completely speechless as he watched her shoulders and back jerk up and down. He felt so sick; he wanted to die for causing her so much pain. _Oh God, what did I do?_

"Sam," Baird took a step toward her and she looked up at him, her tear-stained face contorted with anger.

"Just get out of here Baird. Go." She growled, her red eyes blazing; they seemed to stare right through him.

"I-I just…"

"I said get out!" She shouted between breaths, unable to control her sobs.

"I'm sorry! There, I said it! I'm sorry!" Sam's face went slack as Baird shouted. There were tears in his eyes now.

"You think you're the only one who's scared? I've been scared every second since the day I met you! I fought back tears each time you got hurt! My heart stopped every time you were deployed and I had to stay behind!" Baird gritted his teeth as he lowered his voice.

"I wish I could tell you why I did what I did two nights ago, but I can't. I don't even know why. Maybe I was angry. Maybe I was scared. Maybe," A tear rolled down his face, but he didn't even seem to notice. He kept his voice even as another fell, then another. "Maybe I just got tired of fearing what tomorrow would bring, who I'd have to grieve over, who I'd lose next." Sam's mouth hung open slightly as she watched Baird. She'd never seen him cry before, and it bothered her.

"I know it was stupid. I'm looking back, and I can't believe the thought even crossed my mind. But it did. And you-" The blonde paused a quick moment to collect himself as his voice quivered. "And you made it go away. I focused on you Sam, On us. You're the only thing that kept me from pulling the trigger." Tears flowed over his cheeks as he added in a whisper, "You saved my life."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say as she sat, wiping at her eyes as her tears continued to fall. She suddenly felt extremely ashamed for how she'd spoken to Baird, and didn't even want to face him now. What she'd said had been true, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty. Sure, Baird hadn't let her help, but still. He was suffering inside, just as she'd been, and she couldn't help but think about the maybe's and the what if's; if only she'd said this, maybe if she'd done that. _It's all my fault. I should have done something, anything. He could have-_

"Just- Just go." Sam finally managed a choked whisper. The brunette hugged herself, unable to meet his gaze as she heard him sniffling softly. Baird didn't lift his blood-shot eyes from the floor as he turned and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam sobbing alone.

**More will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just- Just go._

Sam's mind replayed the events of that afternoon as she lay in her bed, trying to sleep. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, and now the moon hung over the water outside her window, shining bright in the cloudless sky.

The brunette was curled up tightly in a ball on the expensive comforter, feeling the lump aching in her throat as her eyes began to water again.

_ I told him to leave. I told him to…go away. Why? How could I say that? _

She hugged her pillow close to her chest, her tears leaving puddles on its fabric. She tried to make sense of him, of everything, but couldn't. He didn't want her help; he'd pushed her away each time she tried to get him to talk. Why had he done that? _Maybe he was trying to protect me; maybe he didn't know how to explain how he felt. _

_Then why hadn't he said so?_

Baird wasn't an easy nut to crack; Sam of all people knew that. She'd accepted it. The mechanic always seemed to be able to take care of himself. But then…Sam's body went numb as she heard Bernie's agonized voice in her head.

'_He tried to take his own life'._

Sam had never expected that from Baird, not him. The thought had never even crossed her mind.

She was so tired. Sam inhaled unevenly, trying to get Baird out of her head so she could sleep. But she knew she wouldn't. She'd just have another face to add to her nightmares. _Why did I say that? Oh God, oh God, oh God, what if he— this is all my fault. _

She didn't even know where Baird was, let alone what he was doing, what he was thinking about. She'd wanted to run out of her room and find him. Fall into his arms, make everything alright again. But Sam knew she couldn't do that. Something held her back. She just couldn't face him now, not after how they'd spoken to one another.

The tears streamed down her face as she heard Baird's soft, genuine voice echo in her ears, recalling what he'd said to her not too long ago.

'_Sam. Take care of yourself, ok?'_

Sam pursed her lips in a tight line to stifle her sobs, inhaling sharply through her nose. _He did try. He really did. Why did he do that?_ The female gear couldn't understand why he'd show her such unexpected kindness only to forget about her later.

_But he never did forget me, did he. He said he thought of me, _us, _before he—that I kept him from doing it. _She buried her face in her pillow._ And now…I've pushed him away. Now he probably never wants to see me again._

_This is all my fault. _

Sam didn't hear the door being pushed open as she beat herself up, silently berating her poor choice of words. She lay on her bed sniffling, facing the window on the other side of the room, unaware of the sound of the floorboards creaking as they were walked upon.

"Sam?" Damon Baird stood by her bed, his voice soft and gentle.

Sam gasped, practically jumping out of her skin before turning to face him with wide, bloodshot eyes. She searched his face in disbelief for a moment, mouth opened as if she were about to say something before a sharp sob passed her lips instead.

"Don't go," she cried as she scrambled up to throw her arms around his neck. "Don't go, don't go," Sam begged breathlessly as her tears continued to fall. Baird pursed his lips, closing his eyes after pulling her close. Her tears dampened his cheek as she pressed her face against his.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sam shouted between breaths, holding Baird's face in her shaking hands, cupping his cheeks firmly in her palms as she searched his glassy eyes. Anger flashed briefly in her eyes before her gaze softened.

"I was so scared…"Please, _please _don't leave me. Please don't go away." Sam choked. "I didn't know—I didn't know that you—" Her voice trailed off as she attempted to catch her breath. Baird remained silent, not wanting to interrupt what she obviously needed to get off her chest.

"W-why can't you, o-open up to anyone?" Sam finally managed, gasping sharply between words. "To me…"

"I…didn't know how," Baird whispered. He looked as though he were embarrassed to admit that he was less than an expert at something. His expression was one of confusion and fear as the words passed his lips. Sam loosened her unintentional grip on the blonde's face, her slender fingers tracing his jaw line.

"No one can be good at everything Baird," she replied, genuinely attempting to unburden him of his guilt. Sam didn't expect him to be able to express his feelings easily. She just wanted him to understand he _could_ talk to her, about anything at all.

"Please, _please,_ justlet me help. Let me try." Her soft tone mirrored his, inhaling sharply between words. Sam watched as Baird bit his lip and nodded, a single tear escaping his lids, leaving a shiny trail down his face.

"Oh Baird, I'm s-so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want you to—"

Sam pressed her body close to his, hugging him tight as she cried loudly on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Baird rubbed her back, hugging her a bit tighter in response as she took the blame for everything that had happened.

_None of this is you're fault. Please don't cry. _His mind screamed at him; he should say something, anything. _This isn't—_

"Please don't go_,"_ Sam said finally, barely managing a whisper.

Baird sighed unevenly as he felt her breath on his neck. He buried his face in her hair, and they both sunk down onto the bed, suddenly exhausted. He knew she just needed to be held right now, and he hugged her close, letting her cry without saying a word. A few more tears escaped his own tired eyes as each of Sam's pained sobs tore his heart to pieces. He petted the back of her head gently as she slowly began to calm down.

"I j-just want you to be, ok." Sam nestled her head against his chest, aching to hear the sound of his heart. Yes, this was real. He was real. The warmth of his body against hers was overwhelmingly comforting, and the brunette relaxed into his embrace again, sniffling as her tears finally began to subside.

"I love you so much," she murmured.

Baird's breath got caught in his throat as Sam uttered those words, softly, completely genuine. At first he didn't know what to think. Was he dreaming? He felt the warmth of her skin against his own as he held he quivering frame and he knew he wasn't. He'd come to her, expecting to be thrown out again. _She has every right to be angry. I've been a complete asshole to her, even though all she wanted to do was help. _Baird cringed inwardly at the thought of how selfish he'd been. _She cares about me. She…_loves _me. How can I let that go?_

Baird knew it was time to let Sam know how he truly felt. There was no use in hiding his feelings when she clearly felt the same. As he ever so gently brushed her lips with his own, he wished she hadn't had to go through so much before he'd finally admit it.

"I love you too Sam," he said softly after pulling back. "You're the smartest, bravest, most beautiful person I've ever met." Sam's bloodshot eyes smiled as Baird took her hand in his. She was still sniffling, the remnants of her sobs lingering as Baird's voice softened further.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. For everything." Sam parted her lips to protest, but something in the earnestness of the blonde's tone willed her not to speak. "Especially today." He looked down for a moment, shame etched across his face.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Baird added, meeting her gaze again, his voice stronger, steadier, before softening again. "If…if you'll let me."

Sam was speechless. Baird stared into her eyes longingly as he waited for a reply.

"Of course I will," she whispered, smiling.

Relief crossed Baird's face, and he leaned closer to her, pausing briefly as if to ask permission before finishing the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Sam's with a confident, though graceful gentleness that made the brunette's eyes flutter shut. His touch wasn't that of lust, but pure, unconditional love, and she wanted to savor every ounce of it. Sam folded into his larger frame, relishing the feeling of his strong, sinewy arms cradling her body.

"I love you Samantha," Baird whispered as they eased themselves down on soft blankets of her bed. Sam found her body seemed to fit against Baird's perfectly, and as he pulled back to study her face with a warm smile she'd never seen before, the brunette knew she'd never wanted anyone more. She leaned in for another long, gentle, passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of the blonde's lips as he willingly returned the gesture.

"Baird?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper as she felt the male gear's calloused hands begin to reach under her tank top, running over her hips before resting on her ribs as he met her gaze. Sam shivered at the feeling, almost unaware as his eyes met hers. Baird looked down at her self-consciously, almost apologetically. He didn't intend to push her further than she was willing to go, though he wanted nothing more then to continue. He'd almost removed his hands from her body altogether, but Sam's expression said otherwise. Her dark brown eyes mirrored the longing in his own, and Baird silently exhaled.

"Baird?" Sam repeated, her accented voice close to inaudibly low now.

"Damon," the blonde said softly, blushing a bit as he did so. He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I'd…liked for you to call me Damon." Sam's dark eyes sparkled as a small smile lit up her face.

"Damon," she whispered. "Promise that you'll always love me like this. That we'll stay together, no matter what." She brought her hand up to his t-shirt, resting her palm against the firm muscles over his heart. Baird shuttered momentarily, and the south-islander longed to feel the skin beneath that faded blue fabric. "Promise me."

"I promise," Baird replied, resting his forehead against hers. "I've never wanted anything more."

Any doubts Samantha Byrne had in her heart were instantly swept away with those words. She was relieved with the realization that she didn't have to be scared or alone anymore. Sam knew there was this moment; this moment of complete happiness was the only thing that mattered now. The warmth of Damon's hands as they roamed over her body, the gentle touch of his lips as he kissed her neck and collarbone was everything she'd ever fought for, everything she'd ever needed.

Sam laced her fingers against the back of his neck, caressing the short cut blonde hair at the nape. The female gear sighed, unable to remember a time when she felt so at ease, so safe, so loved. She was finally able to let her guard down, to open up to someone completely, and it couldn't have felt more right. She closed her half-lidded eyes as the blonde stroked the silky tanned skin on her thigh, only now realizing how perfectly, how effortlessly his palms moved over her body, his gentle hands knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Damon," Sam muttered softly; it was one of the few words left in her vocabulary now as she let go of past memories, of all her worries and hurts and regrets. There was this moment, she concluded. This moment, and nothing else. And it was the moment she'd been waiting for her whole life.

* * *

**Wow! I FINALLY updated! :O So very sorry for the wait guys, I intend to finish the last chapter A LOT sooner. (Yes, there is one more chapter to go.) Thank you for all the reviews and support. You guys are the ones who inspire me to write these little stories in the first place. :)**


End file.
